Stuck in a locked room with an idiot and moron
by RogueDisorder
Summary: Shadow is sent to boarding school and who else does he see other than sonic and knuckles!
1. Meeting up with the Moron and the Idiot

**Hey it's me the person who made this story  
>it's my first story so if you like it awesome<br>if you don't well then don't say.  
>Now read!<strong>

Shadow was just sitting in his jail cell waiting for his sentence when a policeman came in. "shadow the hedgehog?" he asked "what?" shadow muttered.

The policeman pulled out some paper. "your sentence is to go to reform school for ending up in jail four times this week and six times last week and only been let off with a warning." He read.

Shadow got up and said "one I was here seven times last week and second what is reform school?" the policeman only said "follow me."

They got outside to a truck and shadow casually got in. The trip was a half hour long and when shadow got out he asked once again "what is reform school?" the policemen still didn't say anything but brought shadow inside. One of the policemen went into an office that was at the end of a hall and shadow was forced to sit in a hard chair.

A young woman came out of the office and said to shadow "please follow me." Shadow followed her into a large room and the first thing he saw was a blue idiot. "Oh no" shadow muttered.

"Hey shadow!" sonic yelled as he came running up to him. "Go away." Shadow snapped sonic snickered and said "I can't but if I could I would have ran away by now." Shadow took a swing at him but sonic just ran away laughing.

He ran after him but he wished he didn't after he saw the blue idiot talking to a red moron. Shadow tried to run away as fast as he could but they both spotted him and started to run after him. "Hey shadow get back here" the red moron knuckles yelled. Then sonic tackled him from the side and knuckles yelled "Dog pile!" and landed right on top of both of them.

"Ow" sonic and shadow yelled at the same time. They all wrestled for a bit then got up and brush themselves off. "ok first of all how did you end up in here any way shadow?" sonic asked. "I was in jail seven times last week and four times this week." knuckles almost fell off his chair "How the heck did you do that?" he asked bewildered.

"I kinda had a little trouble last week with my motorcycle... it ended up in both my neighbors roofs." shadow said nonchalantly. "ok ok we get the picture." sonic said quickly. shadow turned to sonic " how did you end up here sonic?" sonic stared and said " I kinda ended up in a secret government area and they caught me... I really forget how." he started to have a discussion with himself when knuckles announced " I hit a wrong rock and crushed a school and i'm proud of it!"

shadow got up and started to walk away when sonic and knuckles tackled him again. " stop doing that!" he snapped. knuckles said " lets play twister!" twenty minutes later all three of them were in this giant pretzel knuckles on top, sonic in the middle, and shadow was on the bottom. knuckles was going to spin the wheel but then his legs gave out. "aaaah!" they all yelled when they fell.

"aagh you moron learn to keep your balance!" shadow yelled "it wasn't his fault he was in an awkward position!" he yelled back. shadow snapped " shut up faker!" they were about to get into a fist fight when knuckles got in the most dangerous spot, right between both of them. he started getting punched when he yelled " stop it you guys we got to get to class!" shadow said confused " class?" "ya that's why it's called reform school" sonic said running toward the door.

when all three were in class none of them could sit still so knuckles kept tapping his pencil which annoyed sonic so he started to daydream of running a thousand miles per hour so he was scuffing his feet on the floor which annoyed shadow so he started listening to his i-pod so he was swinging his head which annoyed the teacher so she said "would the new students please come up to the front and show us how to solve this problem?" "uh oh." they all said in unsion.

they went up and stared at the question, it was 3 + 5 x 10 - 78 + 158 x 12 = They all started thinking, sonic was trying to think of chili dogs and count them but then he kept imagining him eating them, knuckles didn't care for the question but just thought about punching and diging into stuff, but shadow was actually doing the question. " the answer is 1871." he said in five seconds then he sat down.

everyone stared at him awestruck like he was a super calculator. " what, did I do it too slow?" shadow said confused about the stares. Then sonic whispered " no, they're staring at you because you did it so fast." shadow mumbled " typical mortals."

Then the bell rang for lunch and all three of them hurried out of the classroom and headed toward the big room. sonic and knuckles got big portions of the soup but shadow just sat down. " why aren't you eating shadow?

Don't tell me your too cool to eat the school lunch." sonic said between bites. shadow announced " I don't need to eat." then knuckles spoke up " oh ya you call yourself the ultimate dweeb."

sonic and knuckles ran away laughing leaving their soup on the table shadow just ran in the different direction and ended up in front of both of them. "uh oh." they both said and then shadow hit both of their heads together. "ow!" they said. then shadow said " now shut up or I will do that again."

shadow snickered "I will give you a ten second head start to run." "forty seconds." knuckled persuaded "done. ok go." shadow hid his face but he knew where they where headed. "thirty eight... thirty nine... forty! come out dweebs or i will hunt you down." He raced around looking in the places he would normally find them. Then he heard a stifled snicker from behind a table. " RUN FOR IT KNUCKLES!." sonic yelled and they bolted for the door.

**how did you like it?more coming soon! :P**


	2. The trashy day

**Hey I'm back :P**

**Shadow: oh ya and we had to spend two months and three weeks in here!**

**oh shadow don't be so- **

**shadow: I can be if I want to be**

**oh well you can't argue with shadow.**

One month later...

Tick tock tick tock. All shadow had in his mind was that tick tock tick tock of the wall clock. he wouldn't be so bored if he had somthing to do because he had already finished his test in two minutes.

Shadow put up his hand so fast you would have thought it had been there the intire time. "Yes Shadow?" the teacher said. "Could I please leave and go do something else?" shadow asked. "Are you done your test?" The teacher asked.

Shadow nodded and the teacher waved for the test. She marked the test and gave shadow a suspicious look. "Do you have a cell phone or a calculator with you?" the teacher asked. "No I don't, I don't even have pockets."

The teacher gave him a slip of paper and told him to go do it. He went into the big room and went over to the lunchladys. "Uh do you know what gearbage is?' "Actually it's pronounced garbage and it's right over here." the lunchlady said and showed him the garbage. thirty minutes later the bell rang and everybody entered the giant room.

Shadow saw sonic and knuckles come running over to him. "Hey where did you go?' knuckles asked. "does this answer you question?" hey snapped while shoving a rotten banana peel in his face. "AAAAH! MUTANT BANANA PEEL FROM SPACE!" knuckles yelled while pretending to be frightened.

Knuckles peeled it off his face while chuckling. "Very funny knuckles." shadow grumbled. "Ok go to the farthest corner from the adults, I have to talk to you." They all raced over to the corner and sat. sonic asked "What did you want to talk to us about shadow?" "I am starting to crack, Being stuck in this place for the last month is driving me crazy!" shadow answered

"you too? We thought we were just crazy." knuckles said. Shadow smirked "Actually I thought you two were always crazy." Knuckles growled but didn't care.

Sonic's eye was twiching while saying "I-I got to get out of here! If I don't find a big space to run in I am going to scream!" "Ok we have to come up with a plan to get out." shadow said. Then the bell ran again and to their relief it was the bell to go back to their dorms. Sonic, Shadow, and Kuckles all shared a dorm so they could talk about their plan.

Shadow was I first one to speak. "OK we need to figure out a plan." Then shadow heard loud snoring and he turned around and saw knuckles snoring on his bed with his mouth wide open. sonic said "The gym teacher made him do a hundred puch ups and two hundred curl-ups. He was pretty tired during that test."

Shadow mumbled somthing but then said " maybe you should also get to sleep, I can't so it would be pointless to try." sonic yawned "sure, sure, whatever you say super stupid." shadow glared at him and made a note to choke him in his sleep.

**Well here you are chapter 2!**

**Sonic: that's awsome!**

**Knuckles: Yes! more me!**

**Shadow:Whatever...**

**Me: wow nice lack of enthusiasm there shadow****. :P  
><strong>


	3. Running, Snatching, and Meatloaf

**Hola my fellow readers.**

**Sorry for the long wait but it has been busy lately but because of the awesome reviews from**

**Applethefox4eva88**

**Saminfinity75**

**That I have decided to continue this story so here is a new chapter!**

Sonic and Knuckles woke up to find Shadow still at work on the escape plan. "Shadow have you been working on that all night?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow replied "Of course idiot where else do you think I've been? Well I'm finished so come take a look." Sonic and Knuckles both jumped out of bed and walk towards Shadow to see his plan.

As soon as Sonic saw it his eyes bulged. Shadow gave him a weird look. "What the heck are you staring at?" sonic shook his head "It's the plan it looks kind of difficult."

Shadow looked then he switched the piece of paper for the one underneath in. "That was my math homework stupid." Sonic and Knuckles looked at the real plan. "That's a lot less difficult to understand but what-." The bell for breakfast interrupted Knuckles and Shadow rolled up the plan and started heading out the door.

Soon they were both beside Shadow. Sonic whined "Come on Shadow let us finish see it, it's Saturday so the plan must be happening today." Shadow just muttered "I will tell you the rest later." Then he raced off.

Knuckles got a brilliant idea so he grabbed sonic and whispered in his ear which made sonic smile, then they both raced off. Sonic grabbed the plan from Shadow "HEY!" Shadow yelled "GIVE THAT BACK!" He chased after Sonic. Sonic was laughing manically while saying "So long sucker!" Then he ran right into a wall.

Shadow grabbed the plan "That's what you get for not looking where you're going." Then he swatted Knuckles with the plan "And that's what you get for giving him such a stupid idea." Shadow walked off to a table muttering. "You ok Sonic?" Knuckles asked while helping Sonic up. "Ya but maybe I should watch where I'm going… on the other hand laughing crazily and running into walls is pretty fun." Sonic smiled.

Knuckles shook his head "I bet you were dropped on your head as a child." Then they both ran off to join shadow, he saw them coming and muttered "Oh no they're back." Knuckles gave him an overly happy grin "Hey shads what are you eating?"

Shadow looked at him and became a little weirded out by his face. "For your information I am eating meatloaf." Sonic started to laugh "Y-you know that the meatloaf tastes disgusting right?" Shadow nodded. "Ya the school's is disgusting but this is mine."

Knuckles then asked "ya then where did you get the microwave, huh?" Shadow just smirked and said "Um, you know I can run super fast? I just snuck into the kitchen and cooked it." Before anyone else could speak the bell that sent them back to their dorms rang. While they were walking back to their dorm Knuckles asked "Why were you having meatloaf for breakfast?" Shadow thought for a moment then answered "I just felt like meat loaf ok?" Knuckles shrugged and kept walking.

Once they were back in their dorm Sonic asked "Can we see the plan now?" Shadow sighed and pulled back out the plan "Now we are going to start the plan tonight so here's what we're going to do."

**Cliffhanger! I will start writing the fourth chapter soon**

**And when I mean soon I mean write now!**

**So enjoy this chapter and see you next time!**


	4. Plan in action

**Hilo peoplz :P**

**I'm back! I am deeply sorry for the long wait but my computer crashed but ****now I'm back so here is chapter four!**

**Plan in Action**

At twelve o'clock P.M. came around and everyone was asleep, the threesome's door creaked open and shadow swore.

"My god did you run into it a million times sonic?" Sonic stared. "Maybe…."** Flashback :) **

**Ok boys and girls lets see how many times sonic runs into the door in the flashback!**

Running from Shadow (1)

Running from Knuckles (2)

Running from Shadow and Knuckles (3)

Running from the principal (4)

List goes on…..

When Sonic came back to the real world he saw Shadow and Knuckles sneaking down the hall. "Hey wait up!" Shadow turned around and glared at him. "Do you want to wake up everyone?" Sonic grined stupidly " ya I would like to wake up my hot canadian girlfriend." Shadow growled ready to punch sonic when knuckles pulled him " Come on do you want to escape or have a full out wrestling match?' Shadow smirked and thought about it for a second and then went ahead.

They got to the giant doors that led to the big room. "hey Shadow are you sure this plan will work?" Shadow turned around and glared at Knuckles then went in. When Sonic and Knuckles entered Shadow was half-way across the room. Sonic raced up to him.

" So what is the plan oh mighty planmaker?" Shadow glared at him " You see the slanted windows up there?" Sonic And Knuckle looked up and nodded. "Well faker and I will each take turns running up the wall trying to pry the same window open while Knuckles rips these two sheets into strips then tying them together." Shadow threw the sheets at Knuckle and ran up the wall. He saw a lock and tried to undo it but gravity caught up with him and he started to run down. When he hit the ground he stumbled and Soinc laughed.

" You- You almost fell on your face!" Shadow pushed him close to the wall " I'm going i'm going.. geez." Sonic ran up towards the lock and started to fiddle with it. "almost got it..." he couldn't hold it much longer and ran down. He couldn't slow down and landed right on his face. shadow smirked which got a glare from Sonic. "Ya well I was just doing an impression of you but it went out of control." Shadow just rolled his eyes and looked at Knuckles. What Shadow saw suprised him " Knuckle you can't seriously be done already."

Knuckles looked up " Do you see any other scraps here? And if I didn't know better I'd think your a little impressed." Shadow grumbled and swiped up the sheets.

**1 Hour later**

They were all huffing and puffing except shadow who was standing there annoyed "_Why can't we get this stupid lock it like you need_ a..." Shadow slapped Sonic's head. "Ow! Why did you slap me?" Shadow replyed nochalantly " Because I didn't feel like hitting myself faker. now I need you to..." Shadow whispered in Sonics ear and Sonic smiled "Finally I can go and run!"

Knuckles just looked at shadow confused. Then about two minutes later sonic came back with a screwdriver. "Here you go shads!" Shadow just rolled his eyes and started to run up the wall. He saw there were two screws on each side of the lock. Before he felt gravity pulling him down he shoved the srewdriver in one and started to turn. when he got down he looked back up and saw it had stuck. " Now Sonic go up there and try to turn the screw right out" Sonic just smirked and said " That's easy" Shadow turned around and saw knuckles had fallen asleep.

When sonic came back down he had the screw in his hands. " I think we can call it a night faker, but tomorrow we start again." Sonic nodded in agreement and shook knuckles and got a punch in the face as recponce. "God dang!" Sonic yelled then shadow clamped his hand on his mouth and hissed " Shut up and lets get going." Knuckles got up and apoligized because he sleep punches. then they headed back just to here a familliar voice behind them.

**There are alot of cliffhangers in storys but i guess it leaves you wanting more. well bye for now my fellow readers!**


	5. The Voice

**I know i haven't updated in like forever but I had some ultra huge writers block (And and evil bunny was keeping me hostage) But now I am ready to roll again and this time I won't abandon you guys or i will put myself in the emo corner.**

**well here we go!**

* * *

><p>The trio turned slowly to face the person. Standing there was a green hedghog wearing a leather jacket with flames , sunglasses, and a toothy grin. Shadow growled at him. "What do you want Scourge." <strong>(AN If you don't know who Scourge is, search him up! he is awesome!) **

Scourge laughed. "Well that wasn't a warm welcome now was it Shadzy?"

Shadow glared at him. "Don't call me that."

Scourge just continued to mock him. "Shadzy, shadzy, shadzy."

Shadow launched at him and took a swing. Scourge dodged. "Oops, you missed. anyway do you really want to be fighting in the middle of the hallway during the night? I think even Sonic Knows that's not smart."

Sonic nodded then realized what he said. "Hey!"

Shadow stopped. "Your right. We will converse in the morning."

Shadow grabbed Sonic's quills just as he was about to try to punch Scourge too. "Hey no fair!"

They finally get back to their dorm and Knuckles flops on the bed. "Aah. so comfy."

Smoke was coming out of Sonic's ears. "One of these days that guy is going to get it." He did a couple air punches and then layed down.

Shadow sighed. "What am I going to do with all of you."

~Time Skip~

Sonic woke up the next mornig to find Knuckles draging something in. "What the heck it that Knuckles?!"

Knuckles stopped for a moment. "Oh this? It's just a punching bag. the teachers keep saying that I shouldn't take my anger out on other students so I decided to make this."

Shadow grunted. "Well hurry up and bring it in. we have to go deal with hard head soon."

Finally they were able to bring in in and hang it up. "Now that we got that up let's go find that shark toothed freak. They headed of for the cafeteria.

Knuckles went infront of the two. "Ok here is what we do! We go up behind him, Jump him, Then put him in a body bag! Or we can...What?" While Knuckles was talking Sonic and Shadow started making erk faces. Kuckles turned around to find Scourge towering over him. "Not what were you saying about a body bag?" Knuckles looked at him wide-eyed. "Nothing!" He then hid behind Shadow.

Shadow sighed. "Ok listen punk, all we want to do is get out of here so unless you are willing to help us, go away." Scourge made a mock pout face. "Aw that's not a nice way to talk to someone. If you really want the person who knows the way out to go away then I will." He started laughing and walking away."

Sonic went in front of Shadow and pleaded. "I'm begging you, don't let that loony keep us in the dark!" Shadow smirked. "I wasn't going to anyway. Not today though. I can only handle that guy once a day." He then pushed Sonic out of the way and went and sat at the nearest table.

Kuckles yawned. "Well if you guys could excuse me i have an appointment with the punching bag." Sonic ran after him. "Hey wait up!."

Shadow closed his eyes. _'I must think some stuff over. With Scourge we know there is something he wants if he his willing to help us but what could it be.' _Then a hand went over Shadows mouth and his eyes snapped open. _'What the Hell?!'_ He tried to kick and punch whoever had him but the person had a strong grip. a blindfold went over his eyes and then someone else tied his arms. Shadow relaxed. _'Well this sucks.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Darn me and my lack of writing long chapters! .<strong>

**Ah well, I hope you guys at least like my story.**

**well till next time!**

**PEACE! XD**


End file.
